


Your Wish is My Command

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: Pearl's programming is hardwired into her system, and she and Steven become more than aware of this when he has a few questions for her after getting "the talk."





	Your Wish is My Command

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a /sug/ anon: Steven ordering Pearl around.  
> Originally posted as a greentext on June 6, 2018.

>”Hey Pearl, I’m back!”  
>Pearl turned towards Steven, who was setting down his backpack next to the door   
>”Hello, Steven. Did you have a good time at Connie’s?”  
>Steven looked up at Pearl, who was washing dishes in the kitchen  
>”Uh, yeah. We watched TV and stuff. Which I, I wanted to actually ask you about.”  
>Pearl put down the dish she had been drying, a puzzled expression on her face  
>”That’s fine; I suppose there can’t be any questions you could ask that would be any more difficult to answer than…”  
>Steven nodded with a grim smile as he walked towards the kitchen  
>”Ha ha, yeah… So, Connie and I were watching some old tapes in Dr. Maheswaran’s office, and there was one where Mr Maheswaran was on a bed, and his…thing was out, and then Dr. Maheswaran walked in and…touched it, and stuff. I tried to ask Connie what was going on, but she turned off the TV and asked me to go. Do you know what they were…doing?”  
>Pearl’s eyes widened, her cheeks flushing  
>”I suppose I knew this day was coming…Why don’t we go sit on the couch to talk about this?”  
>Steven looked even more confused than before, but followed Pearl to the living room  
>The gem sighed as she sat next to Steven, trying to find the exact words to use  
>”What I think you saw was Connie’s parents…copulating. Having sex. Which is a…pleasurable experience for humans to engage in.”  
>Steven tilted his head to the side, clearly wanting Pearl to elaborate  
>Pearl sighed, her face turning an even darker shade of blue  
>”So, he wasn’t hurting her? It felt good?”  
>The gem nodded, hoping that this would be the end of Steven’s questions  
>”How does it work? Could…could you show me?”  
>Pearl gasped, before shrilly crying out  
>”Steven, I—we can’t, it’s—"  
>Her hands jumped to cover her mouth, disallowing her to speak for a moment  
>”I…suppose we could, Steven. It’s my duty to follow your command, my—Steven.”  
>After blurting this out, she reached towards Steven’s pants, unzipping the zipper and then pulling them down in a smooth motion  
>Steven nearly jumped up, blushing wildly  
>”Oh! P-Pearl, what–?”  
>She simply placed a finger on his lips, quieting him  
>”As…as the son of my, well, owner…I am obligated to follow your commands as I would her own. Let’s…let’s just do this quickly before Garnet or Amethyst get back.”  
>Before any other protests could be spoken, Pearl had pulled his underwear off and gently grasped his already semi-erect penis  
>Steven inhaled sharply, feeling Pearl’s fingers run up and down the length of his shaft  
>”O-oh, Pearl…th-this feels kind of good…I-”  
>Pearl hushed him once again with a small, weary smile on her face  
>”Yes, I’m sure that it does. Now, you just sit back and let me take care of this.”  
>Without further ado, the gem began to tug on Steven’s now fully-erect dick, pearls of precum already forming at its’ tip  
>Her smooth, slender hand pumped up and down slowly at first, but began gaining some speed  
>She could feel the veins in his cock against her skin, hot and throbbing as she worked on him  
>Looking up at Steven’s face, she could see that his entire face was flushed, droplets of sweat rolling down the side of his face  
>His mouth was slightly agape, small whining and groaning sounds filling the space between them  
>Despite her reluctance at first, Pearl was beginning to enjoy this  
>She liked to see how much pleasure she was bringing to him, and the cute faces and sounds he was making as he struggled to grasp how good it all felt  
>Focusing back on the task at hand, she listened to Steven’s breathing, learning what pace and rhythm felt the best to him  
>He began groaning louder, even thrusting a little into each jerk of Pearl’s hand  
>”I-ah, P-Pearl, I don’t know wha-what’s h-happening!”  
>She looked eyes with him and smiling, before assuring him with a voice full of lust  
>”Don’t worry, just let it happen. I’m right here.”  
>Grunting, his eyes clenched shut as he felt all the pressure that had been building reach a climax  
>He ejaculated hard, the cum landing on his own stomach and on Pearl’s hand  
>She continued to massage his member, catching the following shots of jizz, which eventually slowed to a small trickle  
>Steven panted, slumping back onto the couch  
>Pearl licked the cum off her hand, then off of Steven himself, relishing in his little yelps and flinches as her tongue brushed over his overstimulated crotch  
>Wiping her mouth, she smiled at Steven, still recovering from the experience  
>”Now, I’ve got to go finish those dishes. Clean yourself up, and we can order some pizza once I’m done. And…if you’d like, maybe we can do this again tomorrow…”


End file.
